


Про юность, клептоманию и дурные знаки

by Marveloman_MC



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveloman_MC/pseuds/Marveloman_MC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаешь... в этом расцвете юности есть и положительные стороны. Можно жить свободно и вести себя, как полный идиот. ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про юность, клептоманию и дурные знаки

Спёртый воздух небольшой комнаты забивает лёгкие, создаёт ощущение ещё большей духоты, чем было на самом деле. То и дело «включающийся» рядом «живой вентилятор» ‒ это, пожалуй, самое нейтральное и приличное имя, данное Логаном неугомонно мечущемуся по помещению юнцу, ‒ только усугубляет положение: к почти удушающему, вопреки своему изначальному предназначению, кислороду добавляется ещё и головокружение, вызванное постоянными перемещениями серебристого вихря туда-сюда.

Просто невыносимо.

Чарльз и Хэнк уехали в особняк больше часа назад: им понадобилось взять лишнюю дозу тех лекарств, подавляющих признаки мутации. И, видно, в бывшей школе для «одарённых подростков» образовалась чёрная дыра, иначе объяснить их долгое отсутствие становится несколько затруднительно. Впрочем, Логан уже готов молиться, чтобы те вернулись поскорее, а то он рискует опровергнуть собственную реплику о том, что терпение всегда было его сильной стороной в самом что ни на есть скором времени.

Пьетро с полминуты играет сам с собой в настольный теннис, потом как ни в чём не бывало кушает фруктовый лёд, удобно устроившись на диване и подогнув под себя ногу, перебирает на столе непонятного содержания журналы, играет в какую-то допотопную компьютерную игру, зачем-то поднимается наверх и моментально спускается в свою комнату, что-то чиркает в блокноте, опять садится играть…

Прекрати, а? 

Просто прекрати.

Какого чёрта ты…

Логан осекается, понимая, что прокручивал эти фразы в голове, но не произносил их вслух. Кулаки почти на автомате сжимаются от злости и утомления. Не на это он рассчитывал, отправляясь в далёкое прошлое для спасения мира. Погони, драки, шпионаж и прочее из этой оперы Росомаха не только ожидал, но и даже приветствовал. Плавиться среди раскалённых молекул кислорода и одного сорвиголова-парня в его планы не входило, но фортуна по своему обыкновению повернулась к Логану своей филейной частью. Не самой привлекательной, надо сказать.

― Хватит, ― сухо начинает он и выбрасывает руку в сторону от себя, фактически чудом хватая неуловимого любителя высоких скоростей за локоть, ― действовать мне на нервы. 

Максимофф недовольно хмыкает, но просьбу Росомахи выполняет. Устраивается у своей кровати, на которую благодушно пустил гостя, вздыхает, секунд десять смотрит в какую-то точку на стене, преследуя одному ему понятную цель, а потом, больше не вытерпев тишины и отсутствия какого-либо движения собственного тела, обращается к Логану:

― Расскажи, каким будет наше будущее?

― Если ты не успокоишься, то пресловутое будущее для тебя никогда не наступит, ― уже беззлобно язвит Росомаха и, вопреки собственным словам, отвечает: ― Последнее, что я видел – страх вперемешку с надеждой в глазах тех, кто отправил меня сюда. В будущем сейчас идёт война. И то, что я пережил в Испании и Вьетнаме, кажется просто детским садом в сравнении с тем, что нас ждёт. Горы трупов наших братьев и сестёр, скитания и бега не ради жизни, но ради выживания. Существование в вечном страхе, что в следующий миг тебя могут запросто убить. Таким будет наше будущее. 

Договорив это, Логан замолкает, и в повисшей тишине он различает вмиг ставшее тяжёлым дыхание Пьетро. Кажется, тот ожидал услышать несколько иное описание того, что случится с миром через несколько десятков лет, а узнав правду, уже не больно-то рад тому, что вообще затеял этот разговор.

Росомаха довольно ухмыляется, ведомый каким-то почти садистским чувством: теперь паренёк едва ли захочет приставать к нему с дальнейшими расспросами. Но фактически тут же на краю сознания возникает другая мысль, и Логан уже готов клясть себя за то, что так напугал… ребёнка, по большому счёту. Злясь на самого себя, отворачивается к стене, и взгляд непроизвольно падает на неаккуратно выведенные надписи на стенке.   
Логан едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не присвистнуть: а Пьетро-то действительно заядлый клептоман, раз выводит у себя над кроватью разноцветными фломастерами названия магазинов, которые успел обчистить. И ещё всякие «Волмарт» и «Сэйфвэй», но «Дэйри Фам»… Это сколько же он практиковал своё «ремесло», прежде чем грабануть гонконгский мегамаркет?

― Ты знаешь, что надписи на стенах – дурной знак? ― не к месту ляпает Росомаха, пытаясь как-то разрядить обстановку.   
Парень, продолжающий сидеть у кровати, неожиданно бодро реагирует на замечание гостя:

― В этом твоём мрачном будущем все такие суеверные, или ты один… «особенный»? ― Максимофф показывает воздушные кавычки и скалится, забираясь на кровать и тесня Логана. ― Эти надписи – не знак, а лишь напоминание о том, как весело я проводил свою юность и…

Пьетро прерывает собственную реплику, отчего-то шально улыбается, глядя на Росомаху, и последнего это приводит в некоторое замешательство. Он вопросительно приподнимает бровь, как бы требуя объяснений этой странной перемены настроения. Сейчас это не кажется ему чем-то противоестественным – требовать от странного парня объяснить его странное поведение. Кажется, черепная коробка уже нагрелась до отказа, мозги начали потихоньку плавиться.

― И продолжаю её проводить. Ничуть не менее весело, ― заканчивает юнец и, пользуясь замешательством собеседника и тем, что тот теперь лежит на спине, одним ловким движением садится на бёдра Логана, прижимая его к кровати настолько, насколько это было возможно при некрупной комплекции Пьетро.

Первый порыв Росомахи – хорошенько врезать зарвавшемуся подростку, явно потерявшему последние капли рассудка, если у него таковые вообще когда-либо имелись. Однако, наспех пораскинув мозгами, он понимает, что проще будет припугнуть парня другим способом. Так, чтобы тот больше к нему и не вздумал лезть. Даже в шутку.

Легко предположить, что Максимофф рассчитывал на негативную реакцию. Провоцировал. Играл с огнём. Но Логана так не проведёшь. Он тоже приготовил сюрприз.

Мужчина принял сидячее положение, одной рукой удерживая Пьетро у себя на бёдрах, а вторую запуская под чёрную футболку с фирменным принтом Pink Floyd. Парень явно опешил от подобного поворота событий, и Росомаха с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не ухмыльнуться, радуясь подтверждённой догадке.

Войдя в раж, Логан запечатлел несколько поцелуев на шее Пьетро, после чего потянулся к его губам, собираясь одержать сокрушительную победу в этом маленьком поединке. Но, заметив ошалелый взгляд парня, обращённый к лестнице, Росомаха понял, что что-то пошло не так, и дело даже не в его забавном спектакле. Услышав тихое-тихое "блять" из уст парня, он в этом убедился.

Оглянувшись, Логан узрел печальное подтверждение своих мыслей, а вернее – Чарльза и Хэнка, замерших на пороге комнаты. Теперь он понял, что значит выражение "о, этот неловкий момент".

Кажется, это первая шалость Пьетро, которая не сошла ему с рук.


End file.
